Forgotten Lies
by Daiki
Summary: Angel is trying to deal with the pain of Buffy leaving him, but ends up really messed up. He just can't seem to pull himself to together. What will happen to him? Will he finally be able to let go? (B/A)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Buffy and any of related characters. They all belong to the big king Joss.

Author's Note: This fiction here is set around the first season of Angel, where Buffy leaves Angel but then Angel can't cope with the loss of her and starts to get a little messed up. I know the grammar isn't that great or the way it's structured, but bear with me here. Enjoy!

Forgotten Lies 

*****

She couldn't take it anymore, the pain, the loss; it's all too much. Got to hide. Run.

And so she did. Pressing her slender hands against the wooden door, she reached for the brass doorknob and left.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cordelia asked frantically, half mad and half who knows what.

"Leave me alone." Buffy replied without a glance, rushing past her, towards the door.

But before she could get past her, Cordelia pulled her arm out and grabbed onto Buffy's arm. "I don't think so. At least, not until you explain to me what happened up there?"

She tried to jerk her arm out of Cordelia's clench, but it only caused her to tighten her grasp. Buffy glared and gritted her teeth. "It's none of your business. For the last time leave me alone!" Yelling out the last word with a vigorous shake of her hand. 

But Cordelia was still untouched, she stood next to her, glaring venomously, maybe she deserve it, but not now. It's too much. So Buffy grew impatient and angry, as she realized that her attempts of escape from the Queen were futile.

"Cordelia, I'm the slayer. Do you realize that you have no possible chance of winning against me? Now for the last time let go of my damn arm, or I will hurt you." She threatened.

Cordelia scoffed, shifting slightly, her black heels clicking softly on the wooden floor. "Please. If you ever lay a finger on me, I will hunt you down. A slayer or not, all I see a scared girl running away from her problems and hurting the one guy that cares about her." 

 Buffy stopped struggling and glanced towards her direction. "I'm sorry." And before Cordelia knew what happened, Buffy was freed from her hold and was already out the doors. 


	2. The ending of love

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

"If I ever catch that blonde slayer, I am going to…."

Wesley and Gunn quietly sighed as they listened to one of Cordelia's tedious tirade. It's going to be one of those long nights.

*****

Few Hours Later 

Cordelia stared at the wooden door, deciding what to do about her dilemma. 

"Should I open the door or not?" Cordelia wondered.

Closing her eyes, reminiscing back to the day when Angel fired them, she wondered if that was the push that sent Angel over the cliff. Maybe, just maybe if they fought back, or firmly stood against him, would it have changed everything? Made it better perhaps? She sighed; it's too late anyways.

Grasping the brass knob, she turned and entered the threshold of his room. Determined to get him out of this "depression", Cordelia approached towards the vampire, who was silently skulking in his navy blue chair, facing the window. "Angel…" Cordelia softly called out.

"Go away Cordelia." Angel replied tiredly, but contained a tinge of sadness.

"But Ang-" 

"NOW!" Angel shouted, bowing his head into hands in a worn-out way. Sighing, he said it the second time more gently. "Just go."

This was the chance, the only chance she had to make Angel better. As these thoughts raced through Cordelia's mind, she stubbornly replied. "No."

"Cordelia.." His voice rumbled with a warning tone. "I'm not in mood to do this."

"You never do, you never talk to us anymore, not since me, Wesley, and Gunn first came back. All you do is stay in this room, brooding about God knows what!" Cordelia cried out, walking closer to him.

"That's your problem isn't it, then?" 

She finally reached her destination, twisting her body so that she was facing him. The bedraggled state that he was in surprised her. His eyes were red and puffy, and his face was looking paler than ever. The half-empty beer hanging loosely in his fingers hasn't gone unnoticed by her too. "Oh Angel…"

"Don't 'Angel' me." He snapped, bringing the green bottle up to his lips, drinking his sorrows away.

Cordelia's jaw tightened, and her lips were closed in a firm line. Her eyes narrowed with sympathy for him, but stayed silent. Instead, she reached out a slender hand, taking his hand in a firm grip, but as Angel tried to snatch his hand away, Cordelia only clutched his tighter, determined to have some kind of physical contact with him. "Angel, listen to me." 


End file.
